


(Not) Just Today

by kroos8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Thiam, Valentine's Day
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: é dia de são valentim  beacon hills





	

Não havia que deixasse Liam mais feliz do que uma boa sessão de séries na companhia de uma taça de pipocas e o seu velho cobertor. 

Desde que terminou o seu namoro com Hayden que Liam não dá a mínima para este tipo de ocasiões. Ele nunca foi um rapaz que gostasse de comemorar datas significativas na realidade, só que ele era obrigado ou por amigos ou por familiares.

Nessa manhã Liam ouviu Mason convidar Corey para um jantar na nova pizzaria que havia sido inaugurada e apesar de estar solteiro, Liam não tem saudades de estar com Hayden e não consegue deixar de ficar feliz pelo seu melhor amigo.

Enquanto assiste a uma das primeiras temporadas de How I Met Your Mother, Liam come as suas pipocas completamente concentrado no televisor. Isto até que alguém bate à porta, levando a que o jovem beta grunha e se dirija até à porta para a abrir.

"Assuntos relativos à alcateia não são comigo." Liam atira assim que se vê frente a frente com Theo.

Hayden acabou por se assumir como a líder da alcateia depois de tanto insinuar que Liam não tinha pulso firme para o fazer. Por isso, e talvez para não ter que se chatear, Liam cedeu a Hayden o lugar de líder.

"Continuo a achar que devias ter ripostado..." Já não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que Theo o diz Liam. "O Scott deixou-te encarregue da situação."

"O Scott já não está cá caso ainda não tenhas reparado." Liam soa triste e só então se apercebe do que Theo tem nas suas mãos. "O que é isso?"

"É para ti." Theo levanta a sua mão, mostrando a luxuosa caixa de chocolates que este traz consigo. "Pensei que irias gostar. Eu gostava que fizessem o mesmo comigo."

Liam engole em seco e segura na caixa de chocolates, sentindo-se de repente tremendamente culpado por não ter nada para oferecer a Theo quando este lhe acabou de o presentear com uma fantástica caixa de chocolates. Na realidade, Liam nem sequer estava à espera da visita dele e portanto não iria ter ao acaso um presente para lhe dar.

"Obrigado." O jovem beta sorri com sinceridade. "É só que... Eu não tenho nada para te dar, desculpa."

"Não te pedi que me desses alguma coisa." Theo dá de ombros. "Foste tu que me trouxeste de volta. Isso é suficiente, eu nunca te poderei agradecer por inteiro."

"Tu salvaste-me duas vezes dos Cavaleiros Fantasma." Liam ergue uma sobrancelha. "Acho que a dívida está mais que paga."

"Falta uma coisa."

O tempo de reação de Liam aumenta intensamente quando ele vê o rosto de Theo aproximar-se cada vez mais do seu e sente por fim um par de lábios macios sobre os seus. As mãos de Liam cruzam-se atrás pescoço de Theo para poder estar mais perto e durante o beijo.

Ao separarem os lábios um do outro, os dois rapazes encaram-se em silêncio com um olhar envergonhado entre ambos. Liam beija o canto da boca de Theo e passa uma mão na curva do pescoço dele.

"Feliz dia de São Valentim." Theo sorri docemente com um brilho peculiar nos olhos.

É a primeira vez que Liam vê os olhos de Theo luzirem desta maneira, mas de uma coisa ele tem a certeza: ele faria de tudo para ver esse brilho de todas as vezes que olhar para Theo.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz dia de São Valentim!


End file.
